I Won't Let You Give Up
by Fear24599
Summary: The war was over. People could finally live in peace. But Edward Elric wasn't happy. He is haunted by the memory of Envy's suicide. What will happen when Ed brings Envy back from the dead? Edvy. Yaoi. Ed xEnvy. Chapter 3 is up! Sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

It was an early morning the Central of Amestris. People were already walking down the streets, you could see happy faces of kids that went to school, and not so happy faces of the people that had to go to work.

There was, however, one person that stood up from the crowd. It was a man, a teenage boy to be precise, he had blonde hair tied in a ponytail and a rather serious expression on his face. He was walking towards the Military HQ, deep in thought.

Edward Elric always thought that he would be happy when he fixes what he has done and gets his and Al's bodies back, he didn't expect to feel... this emptiness.

When they defeated Father, and made sure everyone was ok, the Elric brothers were happy, it seemed like they had nothing to worry about anymore. They were free. But that joy didn't last long for the older brother.

Alphonse Elric still had so much to experience, considering he couldn't do anything while he was trapped in that suit of armor. He was finally experiencing the joys of human life again. After some time he decided to go to Xhing to visit May Chang and learn alkahestry, of course he thought that Edward would go with him, he was surprised when his brother decided to stay in Amestris instead

Some time after the war, the brothers went to Risenbool, to see ganny Pinnako and Winry. On that day, Winry has confessed her love for Ed, however, he didn't feel the same way about her. It was hard for the older brother to see his childhood friend crying because of him once again, but he could not let himself live a lie anymore.

Alphonse has noticed that something wasn't right with his brother, he seemed less lively, he didn't get excited about anything anymore, so he thought he needed a girlfriend, but it seemed that that wasn't the case. Al considered staying with his brother, but Ed told him he should go and live his life. So Alphonse went, and Edward was left alone trying to figure out what was missing in his life.

There was one thing,that haunted him every day, one thought that he couldnt get rid off. And he decided that, if he wanted to move on with his life, he needed to do something that he wasn't able to do a few months earlier.

 _Dear Al,_

 _I hope that you are all right and that your studies are going well. Say hi to May from me. I have been thinking lately, and I think there is one thing I have to do in order for me to feel better about myself. This is not something that people would approve, however I hope that you'll understand, and that you will support me just like you have been all these years. I don't feel ready to tell you what I'm about to do just yet, because it might not go well, but don't worry, I'm gonna be just fine._

 _Always remember, I love you._

 _Your brother_

 _Edward Elric._

* * *

The door of Roy Mustang's office were swung open, when the Fullmetal alchemist entered, wearing his red coat. People in the office were surprised to see him considering he hadn't entered the HQ building since the war.

The boy stood in front of the Fuhrer's desk, Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, Jean Havoc and Maria Ross have been in the room before Edward entered.

"When the war was over, you said that I can request one thing from you as a war hero. At first I didn't want to accept this offer. But I'm changing my mind now. I need a philosopher's stone." said Ed looking Mustang directly in the eyes.

"It's surprising to see you here Fullmetal, we are all glad to see you again. I need to ask, why do you need the stone? You were never willing to use it for yourself. And I don't see a reason for you to use it in a fight, so what do you need it for?" asked the Fuhrer.

"I need it to achieve something, that might help me with my mental state that is not really clear as it should be right now. I don't actually know if it's going to help me, but it will fix something that I have not been able to do. And it haunts me ever since."

"And...what might that be Edward?" asked Roy with a look of concern on his face.

Ed took a deep breath. " I want to bring Envy back."

Maria gasped, Havoc's cigarette fell to the ground, and Mustang and Riza were staring at Ed confused. Roy woke up from the shock.

"What the hell are you takling about Fullmetal!? Are you out of your mind?" The Fuhrer stood up and slammed his hands on the desk. "I will never allow such thing. Did you forget what has that monster done? And you want to bring him back even thought it could endanger the world?"

" I thought that you won't understand. No I didn't forget. But unlike you, I am able to forgive. Goodbye Fuhrer, I won't be bothering you anymore." said the boy quietly and walked out of the door.

* * *

 _Please, please forgive me,_

 _But I won't be home again._

 _Maybe someday you'll look up,_

 _And barely conscious you'll say to no one:_

 _„_ _Isn't something missing?"_

* * *

The blonde woman entered her apartment in the Central city. Her dog was happily waiting for her in the hallway. She feelt like it wasn't a good ideat to be with her boyfriend in a same house right now. She tried to calm him down after the Fullmetal alchemist left his office. But Roy was so furious he couldn't think straight.

Riza sat on her bed and sighned. She was thinking about what happened all day. The look in young boy's eyes, that fire he had lost after the war. It was back. He had had his fire since the day she fist met him all these years ago. A will to live, a determination to achieve his goals, but when he did achieve them, the fire was gone.

It was so confusing. Everyone thought that the teen would be happy now, but he wasn't, he seemed so lifeless. He would spend his days in his apartement, and wouldn't do anything the whole day. It worried his friends and family. Edward Elric was depressed.

But then, today when he talked with Roy, he seemed alive again.

Riza could understand why Edward wanted to bring back the homunculus. She was there when the creature cried and screamed in despair. It didn't deserve to die like that even thought it did so many evil things. But everyone deserved a life, what was the point of making something almost human and then not giving them their freedom?

And the older Elric understood that. Unlike Roy who can't get over the fact Envy killed his best friend, even thought the was only following orders, Edward was ready to forgive him and give him a second chance. And Riza admired that very much.

* * *

 _You won't cry for my absence I know,_

 _You forgot me long ago._

 _Am I that unimportant?_

 _Am so insignificant?_

 _Isn't something missing?_

 _Isn't someone missing me?_

* * *

Edward Elric was sitting in the library reading something that could only be described as an alchemy book, _'Does the kid ever read anything else?'_ wondered Roy Mustang as he observed the teen. Roy has been thinking about Ed's request since yesterday. He was trying to understand why does the boy feel that way. Envy killed Maes, that was the only thing he could think about, he desearved to die. But it seems like Edward saw something beyond that.

"How long are you gointo stare at me Mustang?" asked Edward. He didn't raise his gaze from the book.

" I came to talk to you. About your ... request."

"You made yourself clear yesterday. You won't give me the permission, so I'm gonna do it all by myself. " said Ed still looking at the book.

"I don't think that you will be able to find another way Edward." the boy turned the page of the book, he didn't look up since they started talking. It angried The Fuhrer. "I came here to ask you to explain to me why do you wish to bring him back."

"Because he didn't deserve to die like that. He had no life, no choice, he didn't know what it means to live. He deserves a second 's all. But even if you understood." the boy looked him dead in the eyes "you wouldn't do a right thing because of your own selfish reasons." Ed closed the book and stormed out of the room leaving shocked soldier standing behind him.

* * *

 _Even thought I'm the sacrifice,_

 _You won't try for me, not now._

 _Thought I'd die to know you love me,_

 _I'm all alone._

 _Isn't someone missing me?_

* * *

Riza Hawkeye was walking down the corridor towards the Fuhrer's office carrying some papers he needed to look over. She wanted to talk to him about this new.. Situation they were in. When she entered the room she was surprised to see all of Roy's best men in the room. They were all sitting around the table and it seemed there was only one seat left.

"There you are Hawkeye. Please sit." Roy turned to his spldiers. " I called you here to discuss the request that the Fullmetal alchemist brought up. I was wondering what so you think? Should I let him revive the homunculus Envy?"

"I think you should let him do it sir. He isn't stupid. If he thinks this is the right thing then so be it. I was there on the day Envy killed himself. It was hard to watch. Edward looked very shocked afterwards. There may be something that none of us knows about." said Riza.

"I must agree with Lieutenant Hawkeye sir. You should have more trust in Edward sir." was the response of Alex Armstrong.

"He is not really a child anymore. We need to let him make his own decisions, and bear the consequences if there are any." decided Breda.

Everyone was agreeing with this.

"Alright then. But just so you know. I don't like this one bit. Yes, I'm still furious about the things Envy did. But as you said, its Fullmetal's decision. It's decided."

* * *

 _Please, please, forgive me  
But I won't be home again  
I know what you do to yourself  
I breathe deep and cry out  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"_

* * *

Edward Elric was standing in front of the 3rd labarathory. He is going to bring Envy back even if Mustang doesn't allow it. He entered the building using his Alchemist watch to get through the security.

Ed found some of the scientists that were working there, and asked them if they could give him one of the stones.

"I'm sorry sir. We are not allowed to give the stones to anyone if we don't get the permision of Roy Mustang." Said the man in white. Edward frowned.

"All right. I understand."

All of the stones that were used for the immortal soldiers had been saved in case the military needs them. It was a great risk of course. But Roy had made it clear that if anyone decided to mess with people's lives the way Father did, they won't see the light of a next day. Ed was already feeling guilty about this. But he had to do it.

He made himself look like he was getting out, but he turned on the next corner an tried to find the room they were keeping the stones.

He found the room after some time and forced his way in with alchemy. The idiots didn't have cameras around.

He took one of the red stones and left the room. If only he could find that elevator that lead to the 5th labarathory.

* * *

 _And if I bleed, I'll bleed  
Knowing you don't care  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

* * *

Ed finally got to the 5th labarathory. He was in the room with that huge transmutation circle. He thought he could use it considering it was used to make philosopher's stones. But when he entered the room. He was met with the eyes of Fuhrer and his best soldiers.

"Come on Ed, do it. We're here if something goes wrong." Smiled Riza.

Ed couldn't believe his eyes. His friends decided to support him. He smiled back at them and started filling in the pieces of the circle that were messed up because of his and Envy's fight. Oh the irony.

When he finished with the circle, he put the small stone in the middle of it. He had chosen one of the nicest stones he could find. It was more oval and larger than the others. Just like the one Envy destroyed.

Edward got out of the circle and looked at Mustang. The older man nodded for him to continue.

Ed clapped his hands and touched the circle. Blue flames and lightnings were flying all around the room. Then they turned red and the ground started shaking. Philosopher's stone rose up from the ground, and then human flesh started surrounding it.

Five minutes later, the flames calmed down. And in the centre of the circle layed a body. It was a young man. With long dark hair and he was hugging his legs to his chest.

Envy opened his eyes for the first time after his death.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 _Song: Missing by Evanescence_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: So this is the 2nd chapter because I deleted the previous one. I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 2

The homunculus slowly sat up. He was confused, wasn't he suposed to be dead? He could remember destroying his philosophe's stone. What is going on?

Envy slowly looked around himself, the first thing he noticed was that he was in the 5th labarathory, and the second thing he couldn't miss, were the soldiers that held guns pointed towards his head. One of them was the man that caused him so much pain. Roy Mustang.

"What's this? You brought me back from the dead so you could torture me some more Mustang?" Envy shouted.

"Hmf... Do you really think I would go through all this trouble because of _you_?" asked Roy.

All right. This was only getting more confusing. Envy slowly turned so he could look behind himself. And there he was. Sitting on his knees, he looked tired, probably because of the transmutation.

Blonde hair, golden eyes, red coat. The boy who understood how he felt. The boy who obviously thought that Envy deserves a second chance.

Edward was looking at Envy with wide eyes. He couldn't believe he actually brought him back.

The boy slowly stood up, came to the homunculus and kneeled in front of him. Envy was watching him confused.

Ed reached for the homunculus with the shaky hand, Envy backed away uncertain of what is going on. Ed put his hand on Envy's chest, right where the heart should be, and he felt a pulse.

The boy took a shaky breath and backed away, he lowered his head so his bangs were faling over his face.

"I did it" he started shaking "I really did it, I brought someone from the dead...after all this time..." tears were now falling to the ground between his knees " _Damn it!_ Why did I have to be so stupid?" he hit the ground with his fists and finally broke down.

All of the soldiers were watching him with pity, Riza walked over to him and embraced him into a tight hug.

"How many times do we have to tell you that it wasn't your fault- "

"Why do you keep saying that when it's not true?! Of course it's my fault, you think I don't know that, It's my fault that Al didn't have a childhood, it's my-"

 _SLAP_

Envy was standing above Ed and Riza, everyone was looking shocked at him, and they were prepared to shoot him.

"Stop it. You hear me?" his voice was very rough considering he didn't talk for some time, he was looking very seriously at the boy "You can't just bring me back and start whining like a baby! What you did is in the past so get over it Pipsqueak! No one blames you for what you did, I on the other hand don't deserve to be here, so WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"..." Ed dropped his head again.

"Answer me damn it!" Envy grabbed the boy by his neck and lifted him of the ground, someone shot him in the shoulder.

"Hah, are you fucking kidding me? You really thin that'll work?"

"Put him down homunculus!" said Roy "Unless you want to be killed again?"

"I'm not letting him go until he tells me what does he think he's doing. So chibi? We're all waiting."

When Ed still didn't answer,Envy threw him to the side " Fine then, I'll beat the life out of you. I can't look at you when you're this pityfull. Wher did that fire in your eyes go? Is that why you brought me back, so I could give you something to do with you life?"

Ed slowly stood up and he glared at Envy. After he transmuted his usual weapon he launched himself at Envy.

"That's more like it!" said the homunculus while dodging gold eyed boy's attack.

They fought for some time untill Ed couldn't move anymore.

"I don't know ok? I don't know why I did it, it just,... it was on my mind since you died and it felt like a right thing to do..."

"I thought...you hated me..." said Envy. He always felt most alive when he fought Edward, there was only two more people who made him feel that way in his long life. He didn't like where this was going.

"I did hate you, but you only did things you did because you were ordered to. Yes, you enjoyed the pain you were causing, but I still feel like that is not all there is in you... Is it?"

Envy stared between his bare feet "No... It isn't."

Mustang walked Ed and Envy to Edward's apartment, he was going on and on and _on_ about what Envy can't do...yeah... he wasn't listening to him.

The apartment was spaceious enough, and Ed showed him the room he was going to use from now on. He really couldn't complain.

Mustang left them with a final warrning and Edward went to take a shower.

Envy was sitting on the windowsill of his room and thinking. He tied his hair in a ponytail and changed his clothes to something more casual.

When did he start thinking about the boy this way? He was always jelous of him, yes, but he never...liked him. And he had to admit, he had feelings for the blond alchemist. Which sucked, 'cause the boy probably liked that blue eyed girl...Winry? Yeah that's her name. And besides...they were enemies...how the fuck did he put himself in this position?

 _Meanwhile in the shower..._

Hot water was soaking Ed's blond hair and sliding down his body. He felt better...better than he felt in days. It was so weird, Envy will now live with him, they will be seeing eachother every day, he shouldn't like the idea so much. It's like he forgot all the bad things violet eyed man did.

And there was one problem more...Edward liked Envy, really much, and they were both guys... There is nothing wrong with that of course... it's just new to the boy. He hadn't had any time to think about love before...

This was all so confusing...

Ed dried himself and got out of the bathroom, he found Envy sitting on the windowsill deep in thoughts.

"Hey, you wanna eat something?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, sure. Where are we going?" asked Envy.

"Well, there is this cool place right on the corner, I don't really feel like walking..."

"Ok. Let's go then."

 _'_ _Man...this was the first normal conversation we had...'_ thought Edward.

"So um... what do you like to do in your free time?" asked the teen while they were wlking to the restourant.

"What was that chibi? You wanna know more about me? Are you taking me on a date?" grinned Envy.

"What?! No! I just...want to know you better considering we are now living together and-"

"Relax kid I was joking."

"Oh."

"Well hmmm... I like to read, and I like to draw and watch other people living their lives. All that boring stuff."

"You can draw?! Really? That's cool."

"Yea' if you say so. I'll draw you something if you like, to thank you for savin' mr. But I'm not drawing your little girlfriend." Smirked the homunculus.

"What!? I don't have a girlfriend... I don't...look at girls that way..."

 _'_ _Oh...so he's gay?! Fuck yess!'_ "Oh, ok then."

"You are...ok with that?" asked Ed quietly.

"Hm? Why wouldn't I be ok with it, you really think _I_ care about who you like? Do I look like that kind of person to you?"

Edward thought about it, Envy doesn't look like average person, and well, he is very adroginous.. "Well no, you don't look like that, but what do I know? We're here."

When they arrived home, Ed went straight to bed, he was exhausted because all of the fighting that day.

Envy couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about how he might have a chanse with the boy after all. If they were in a relationship...well... it wouldn't be really normal, but who cares.

Mustang would probably kill him though. _'Oh man, there is really no end to this, is there?'_ he got up from the bed and silently walked to Ed's room. The door was already slightly open, and the boy was sleeping, but his sleep was not peacefull. He was sweating and trashing around.

 _'_ _Hm...is he having a nightmare?'_ Envy slowly walked to the bed and watched Ed sleeping. He reached out to touch his golden hair, but he stoped. _'Damn it! Why am I so weak? He's just a human. I should just kill him and go from this fucking town!'_ Envy shifted his arm into a blade and moved it to slice the boy's throath.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

 ** _'Hm...is he having a nightmare?'_** **Envy slowly walked to the bed and watched Ed sleeping. He reached out to touch his golden hair, but he stoped. _'Damn it! Why am I so weak? He's just a human. I should just kill him and go from this fucking town!'_ Envy shifted his arm into a blade and moved it to slice the boy's throath.**

But then, Ed frowned and cuddled his blanket closer and Envy stoped in his tracks...could he really kill this blonde angel? Of course he couldn't... and he didn't want to. After all, Ed was the one who saved him and saw him differently than others. He could see all the blood on his hands, he could hear all of the screams of the souls that lived inside him. But the kid believed in him. He trusted him. That is why Envy is standing heere now.

He changed his arm back and sat on the bed next to the teen. Ed chose that moment to moan in his sleep. The homunculus could see pain on blonde's face.

He knew what it was like to not be able to escape his biggest fears.

"Ed, hey." The boy didn't wake up. Envy frowned and shook him lightly "Chibi wake up!"

Ed slowly opened his eyes and looked around, he was met with violet gaze of his new 'neighbor'.

"Hey Envy, what's going on?"

"You had a nightmare...so I thought I should wake you up." He said looking to the wal above Edward's head. _'I can't deal with this...why didn't I just kill him?!'_

Envy felt two strong arms huging him around the waist and a gold mop of hair rested on his chest. He looked down startled.

"Thank you." Whispered Ed.

 _'Oh man...he's hugging me... oh shit.'_ Envy slowly wraped one of his arms around the boy's waist and put the other one in his hair. "You're welcome."

They stayed like that til the morning. Envy leaned to the headboard while Ed slept on his chest.

When Edwaed woke up, he noticed something was different, he was sleeping on something hard, it wasn't as soft as his bed. He opened his arms and saw long black hair and remembered what happened last night. After Envy came, he slept peacefully, it was his first sleep without nightmares in years.

"Morning pipsqueak." Grinned Envy "Slept well?"

"Hn, yeah." He moved a little to get in a better position and then he felt it. Hardness in Envy's pants. _'Oh shit.'_

"You shouldn't move so much Ed." Said Envy as he grabbed ed by his upper arms and pushed nim on the bed underneath his own body. "It might put you in... an uncomfortable position." He pushed his hips on Ed's, and the boy gasped and then he blushed. Damn, Envy didn't know a face can be that red. He smirked.

"What's that? Little chibi is embarressed?"

"Shut up!" Ed glared up at him.

Envy grinned evily "Why you make me shut up?"

Ed swallwed and slowly grabbed a handfull of onyx hair. He brought their lips together and kissed the other man lightly.

"Hm." _'Patience Envy, you can do this. Let him do it at his own pace.'_ Oh but it was hard, it was hard not to invade the boy's mouth with his eager tongue.

Envy slowly reached under Ed's shirt and moved his hands all over blonde's stomach, he felt Ed gasp surprised by Envy's touches.

Blonde was getting bolder now, he slid his hands down Envy's body and deepened the kiss.

Envy slowly licked Edward's lower lip and Ed imediately granted him the enterance, but he had to pull back to breathe. They looked into each other's eyes for some time and Envy was amazed at how much trust Ed had in him. The boy was ready to giv himself to the enemy just like that. He frowned and took Ed's underwear in one swift movement causing Ed to gasp.

Envy was now determinated to make his chibi feel good no matter what, so he slowly started licking Ed's cock wjile looking him directly in the eyes.

Ed's eyes widdened and he covered his mouth with his hands to stop himself from making sounds.

"Now, now Ed. I wanna hear you make those sweet noises, so you better take yhose hands off or I;m gonna stop." Smirked the homunculus.

Ed moved his hands but then Envy took some rope out of nowhere and tied them to a headboard.

"Hey, that's not fair." Shouted Ed and Envy heard a hint of fear in his voice. He kissed the boy passionately and said "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Ok?"

Ed hesitated for only a moment before he nodded for Envy to continue.

Envy was agonizingly slow, he took the head of boy's cock in his mouth and slowly circled his tongue around it. He kept doing this until Ed started squirming and begging him to continue.

Which Envy gladly did, he kept teasing the boy for a few more seconds before he took him into his throath all the way and Ed moaned deeply.  
Envy continued deepthroating him until he felt that the boy couldn't handle any more. He put one of his fingers in his mouth and lubed it with his saliva. He slowly pushed the finger into Ed's ass and pushed on to his prostate.  
Ed screamed and came wildy while thrusting his cock deeper into Envy's mouth.

Envy wiped his lips after swalowing Ed's cum and waited for a blond to come to his senses. He untied him and said "Well then, guess its my turn now."

 _To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Yes, yes I know. I haven't been uploading my fics for some time. I'm sorry 'bout that, but I had a lot of stuff to do for school, and didn't really feel like writing, so.  
Here is the next chapter, I will split this one in two parts and I will upload the 2nd one today as well probably.

* * *

CHAPTER 4

The birds could be heard through the open window of a room in wich two figures lied next to each-other.

After they had a night full of fun, Ed was exhausted, so they spooned til they fell asleep.

Envy took longer to fly to his dream-land. He was surprised by the way the little alchemist reacted to his touches. He didn't even think that Ed could like guys, especially not him. It was all so confusing.

Did the teen bring him back because he had feelings for Envy? No, that can't be possible. They hardly knew each-other. There was no place for feelings to develop. But Envy did fall for Edward. Hard.

Six years ago, he couldn't even think about loving someone. Of course, for Envy, six years looked like 6 hours. But every minute he spent with the older Elric, was precious to him and he tried to remember them as much as possible.

It might sound strange for some people. He, Envy, the evil homunculus, was in love. With a young boy.

He had a lot of experiance being with men and women. The boy had none. Envy had to take everything slowly from now on. Well, he could teach Edward some usefull tricks, but there was a fear deep inside him that the boy will get bored of him.

He was young, he had a whole life in front of him. Why would he choose to be with Envy for the rest of his life?

Yes, he was already thinking about stuff like that.

After a few hours of thinking, the homunculus finally drifted to sleep...

When Envy woke up, a few hours later, he was alone in the bed. He rubbed his eyes and streched before he got up and went to see where his little alchemist was.

He entered the kitchen and saw breakfast and a little note on the table. It was Ed's writing.

 _Morning Envy,_

 _I'm sorry I am not there right now, but Mustang called me because of some emergency. I do not know when I'm going to be back...  
He said it might take a while.  
I just hope you don't decide you're too bored and run away somewhere without me... _

_Ed_

The homunculus was smiling as he read the letter. He was glad that the boy cared enough to tell him where he was. And he was glad that Ed was scared to lose him. Envy knew now that that won't happen. He was not going to run from his feelings ever again. After all, no one controled him now. He had nothing to be affraid of. But...this emergency... worried him. What if Ed gets hurt?

He dressed himself and ate his breakfast before locking the door and heading out to find his...lover? Boyfriend? He still didn't know what to think about this situation.

* * *

Edward Elric was not happy. At all. When Roy called him to tell him about a mission only alchemists can participate into, he expected it to end quickly... That was not the case.

He was currently standing in front of a huge chimera which looked like a Minotaur. It was a failed experiment of some crazy scientist and he was supposed to kill it. Which was impossible.

Armstrong layed unconcious on the ground among some bricks that fell from the building he was thrown against.

Roy was struggling to attack the chimera because it started to rain slightly, and Ed layed in the dirt below the chimera now after it flung its tail and threw him on the ground. There was no escape. This was the end.

But Ed could still move, and until he couldn't move anymore, he is going to fight.

He slowly stood up, he had to hold himself up against the building, that was embaressing.  
The chimera roared and attacked Mustang who was holding its attention for some time, he ended up flying trough the air and landing next to Armstrong. This was it.

Ed made his weapon appear and started running towards the huge Minotaur. It was now or never.

 _To be continued..._


End file.
